Waiting For Her
by ALittleMandy
Summary: "I'll wait for you as long as you want me to." Kristoff/Anna. Oneshot.


**A/N:** First fanfic I've written and posted on this site after a long break from writing. I actually wrote this as a warm-up exercise to kind of prep myself for another fic in another fandom I'm going to be writing later. Its also probably the only Frozen fanfic I'll ever write.

Big shout-out to both of my beta readers who helped me with the revision process for this piece. Thank you both. *glomps* I feel like I learned a lot from you two.

Also, just as a small note, the first part of this fic takes places one day after the movie. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>"Marry someone who's not only a lover, but a best friend. Who leaves you with not only butterflies, but with hiccups as well." - JDS<em>

* * *

><p>Kristoff Bjorgman had never been a people person. He had grown to become weary of others, often putting his guard up and disallowing himself intimacy with anyone. It was his defence mechanism and a justifiable one at that, given his often unpleasant experiences with people.<p>

But that was before he met _her_.

Anna.

He never thought he'd need anyone else. He had Sven and the trolls, who were his family.

But Anna; she was different. Awkward, yet bubbly, ditzy, and feisty. Not to mention cute. Endearing, full of life and wonder. Her love and devotion to her sister was admirable and the way she lit up the room with her weird and crazy antics was humorous, and yet, just like her.

The feelings he had for this girl were exasperatingly wonderful. From the comfort of being himself around her, to how she was like him in every possible way. How they talked in depth about deep, philosophical topics to the butterflies he got in his stomach just from hearing someone whispering her name. Though he never trusted anyone before, he trusted her immensely and had complete faith in her.

He was falling and falling hard fast, and he didn't know what to do.

He was scared. Scared of the emotional turmoil that often befell others who were in relationships. Scared of not knowing what to expect. But despite his fears, he was open to the possibility of dating her. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before and wanted to risk it. And Kristoff wasn't the type of person who took risks readily either.

But he wanted to. For _her_.

They were inseparable, but the exact status of their relationship was questionable. And one thing that plagued his mind ever since the 'eternal winter' catastrophe was over: what were they, exactly? She pecked him on the cheek and they even shared their first kiss, but that was all it was. Anna never confirmed nor denied if they were an item.

He sensed some hesitancy in her. He supposed it was because of her previous relationship with that douche-bag excuse of an ex-fiancé. Whether Anna realized it or not, Hans had left a scar on her that was clear even to Kristoff. Outside she was still the same cheerful and effervescent girl that she always was, but inside, she was somewhat afraid to trust men. He could read her perfectly.

Kristoff stood on the pier that overlooked the ocean, his hands in his pockets, admiring the scenery before him as a light gust of wind blew his hair. Behind him stood Sven, who gave his friend a concerned look. Kristoff noticed this and, as a gesture of gratitude, smiled weakly and stroked the top of the reindeer's head. He had done absolutely everything he could to lay his feelings out on the table, and now, he had to wait for Anna. But he didn't mind. He would wait for her as long as he needed to.

"Sir Kristoff!"

He looked over his shoulder and there was a palace guard standing there.

"Her majesty wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Elsa fidgeted nervously on her throne, peering down from the palace window. She fumbled with her hands, then wrapped her arms around herself, her mind racing with thoughts of yesterday's turn of events. She finally learned how to control her ice powers. The villagers had accepted her with open arms, and she even put on a little show for them. Everything should have been okay by now.<p>

But it wasn't.

She felt her anxiety getting the better of her again. It was her first day on duty as Queen, and she was overwhelmed and frightened of the changes. Of the risks and the responsibilities that it entailed. She knew this day would come and had been instructed in every facet of being Queen for many years by servants, maids, and butlers, at her parents' instigation. All of that was to prepare her for this moment.

But nevertheless it wouldn't be a smooth transition for her. And it didn't sink in until this morning when she was preparing for her very first meeting with the counsel of Arendelle.

She was the _Queen_. Of the _entire_ Kingdom.

Her mind began to swirl with doubts. What if she screwed everything up again? What if people didn't like the way she ruled the Kingdom? How could she even do a good job considering how she set Arendelle in eternal snow? What if everything she'd learned up until now was completely useless?

"Love will thaw," she muttered to herself. She found herself repeatedly whispering these words, focusing all her energy in the palm of her hands. And it helped soothe her momentarily. Because it really was her love for Anna that helped her realize her capability.

Just then, Elsa's wave of fearful thoughts was interrupted by a knock on her door. She didn't hesitate to stand up. "Who is it?"

"Your majesty," said a familiar voice from behind the door. "It's me. Kristoff."

"Ah, yes," Elsa replied and straightened herself on her spot, trying her best not to look so nervous. She brushed her skirt with one hand. "Come in."

The door then slowly creaked open, revealing Kristoff standing by the entrance in his new summer attire, looking a bit uncomfortable. His awkwardness wavered as he stepped inside. The majestic and intricate walls and paintings of the castle's throne room distracted him. He had never set foot inside of it before and found himself staring and admiring everything in awe until he realized he was called there for something important upon the Queen's request. He pulled himself together almost immediately, taking one step at a time.

"Your majesty - "

"You may wish to address me as Elsa."

"Oh, err... Elsa. I - I mean - _Queen_ Elsa," Kristoff muttered nervously. In his mind, it was weird and inappropriate to not address her as Queen since she was of royalty. "Um, I just came because someone told me you wanted me here."

"Yes. That is correct," she told him, folding her arms behind her. She paced towards the palace window, staring outside again. "I have some packages I want you to deliver to the Kingdom of Corona. You're set to leave tomorrow morning and return by dawn. In case of an emergency, contact me and I'll send the royal guards to come fetch you."

"Right," Kristoff thought aloud, repeating what she said in his head. Confused, he asked, "But… _how_ should I contact you if I need to?"

"There'll be a messenger bird prepared for your journey should anything happen."

"Ah," Kristoff sighed in relief. "In that case, then…" he bowed respectfully before Elsa. "I shall have your packages delivered as soon as possible."

Elsa smiled fondly at the shaggy blond haired man, and just as Kristoff turned to leave the throne room, she remembered what the palace guards told her. Of how Kristoff watched over Anna. Of how he brought her back in his sleigh when she was ice cold, and how he ran back to Arendelle again in order to check up on her after seeing the snow storm.

"Sir Kristoff!"

Kristoff came to a halt, shifting his head over his shoulder. Before he could even say 'Yes, your majesty?', Elsa went on.

"Thank you for taking care of my sister when I couldn't," Elsa said with so much sincerity, with the brightest smile she ever had on her face.

"Ohhh, no, it was no big deal," Kristoff chuckled weakly as he rubbed his nape. "Really. It was no trouble at all."

A pause then followed.

"I, uh... better get going, actually. Sven is waiting for me outside."

"Yes. Of course."

Elsa watched him walk off again, then looked down at her hands. They started shaking again. She trembled. Her heart was racing, her muscles tensing. Ice started to form along the ceiling, the railings, the windowpanes and the spot underneath her feet. A small shard of it fell to the floor. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly, then opened them again. The icicles disappeared, and she was left with that feeling she always got when she's alone; like when she lived in solitary confinement for many years of her life.

She didn't realize how anxious she felt, even with Kristoff being in the room. Having finally learned how to control her ice powers, there was no need for her to feel this way. She had to stop this.

What she didn't know was that Kristoff noticed her discomfort.

"Your majesty?"

Elsa blinked. "Yes?"

"I promise you'll be alright. You have Anna and other people here who want to help you."

She looked down at her palms again and thought about that. Indeed, she had friends now. Anna and Olaf.

And in a way, Kristoff too.

The Queen chuckled, then smiled. She looked up at him. Always the reassuring one this man was. "Thank you."

Kristoff returned the smile, nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"YES!" Anna exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air in triumph. "A direct hit! HUZZAH!"<p>

The princess jerked her arm in her waist pocket and yanked out a dart, aiming it in front of her with precision. She was standing in the centre of her room, focusing all her energy to the dart game she was playing. She often pretended that the dartboard was Hans's face, replaying the memory of herself pummelling him over and over again. Oh how she relished that moment and wished she could relive it. She was so proud of herself for standing her ground and giving him a taste of his own medicine.

It was all in the past and the Princess knew she had to move on. Yet she kept thinking about Hans, how emotionally manipulative he became and how much of a jerk he was to her. She would have been just fine if she hadn't kept getting the same generic advice the palace maids and butlers gave her about how she'd 'eventually learn to get over him'. It irked her because it wasn't easy at all.

She had a hard time letting go of it. And because Hans was her first time at any sort of a relationship with another human being other than her sister, it didn't change the emotional impact he had on her. And everyone in the castle completely underestimated that. Bar none.

Hans led her on. Big time.

He lied to her and made her believe that she was pretty enough, worthy enough, and special enough to be someone whom he or any man would desire. Singing on top of rooftops, showering her with affection, and even going as far as proposing to her. Making her believe that she was the one for him, that he cared for her and would do anything for her. That she was his world, his life, his everything. An impeccable pair that would stand the test of time. Of trials and tribulations. Of love.

But it was all a lie.

And it hurt. Badly.

It crushed her self-esteem and made her somewhat guarded when she used to be a lot more vulnerable and open before. And she hated knowing that Hans was the reason behind that.

_"Oh Anna… if only there was someone out there who loved you."_

Those words plagued her mind and made her gawk at the dartboard with disdain. Anger rushed through her body. Her fists clench. Her teeth are then pressed together. Then, as if trying to channel her irritation, she grabbed another dart and aimed it, eyes gleaming at her target.

FLING!

Right in the centre.

Anna studied the dartboard, satisfied with her aim. "That's where you're _wrong_," she sneered bitterly. "Someone _does_ love me."

* * *

><p>Months passed and winter once again descended upon Arendelle. Not a disturbance threatened the weather this time, not even the Queen's ice powers.<p>

It was a normal winter, and a beautiful one at that. There was a fair amount of snow covering every spec of the Kingdom and the North Mountain. Icicles had formed along the rooftops and windowpanes of every house, and branches were naked of every plant and tree imaginable. The magnetic and colourful winter hazes that had formed in the deep, blue sky brought so much beauty to the kingdom that the citizens who often crossed the borders couldn't help but stop and admire in awe.

Anna stood by the great windows of the castle inside her room, watching the snowflakes fall. From afar she recognized a group of men shovelling snow until she saw a familiar figure alongside them; Kristoff. He appeared to be working with them, giving orders and keeping everybody in line. A wide grin formed on her face.

Unable to sit still now, the ginger-haired Princess dashed towards her wardrobe, opened it, grabbed her purple cloak and ran out of her room. Walking briskly down the empty corridor of the castle, past the massive windows, past the great statues and the classical paintings on the wall, Anna extended her arms and wrapped her robe around herself, topping it off with her winter hat, then her mittens. She hadn't seen Kristoff since ice-harvesting season began, and just as he finally got back, he was put on duty again. She was eager to see him.

Just as she reached the gates, Anna took one step outside, making footprints as she wobbled in the snow. Her pace then quickened and she began to run, her face masking that of an eager child who had just received exactly what she wanted for Christmas. She started panting, struggling to move her legs in the acres of snow.

"Kristoff!"

The man stopped shovelling, and looked over his shoulder. He grinned at the sight of her. "Oh hey!"

Just as he turned around Anna dived into his arms and clung to him, causing him to stumble backwards. Kristoff returned the embrace without hesitation, resting his chin on her shoulder and breathing in her fresh scent of vanilla and strawberries. After exchanging the longest embrace they ever had with each other, they broke apart. Anna noticed his bloodshot eyes, his under eye bags, and his disheveled appearance.

"You look exhausted."

"I am a little bit," the blond man admitted. "I had orders to shovel all this snow off, so it was a long day for me."

"I thought you were just supposed to be the Ice Master and Deliverer?"

Kristoff chuckled weakly. "Yeah, well… apparently, not," he flung his satchel over his shoulder, looking up above. "At least, not under the Queen's orders."

They stood by each other, admiring the darkened, star-lit sky. A comfortable silence fell between them until Kristoff noticed what Anna was wearing.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"Huh?" Anna's gaze followed his down at her winter outfit. "Oh…" she shrugged. "It's okay."

"It's supposed to get even colder though."

"I'll be alright."

It was silent again. Kristoff arched his back, letting the cool air flow in in through his nostrils, taking in a relaxing breath. He exhaled, emitting a cold puff from his mouth.

"Winter sure is beautiful this time of year," the Ice-Harvester said awkwardly, trying to start some sort of a conversation.

Anna only managed a weak smile at that, and Kristoff noticed her discomfort.

"You okay?"

When the gingered-haired princess said nothing but stared off into the distance, Kristoff didn't press on. Instead, he scanned her face and noticed how distressed and saddened she looked all of a sudden.

"You're thinking about your ex again, aren't you?"

Anna smiled weakly. "Something like that."

"Oh." Kristoff hesitated. Truthfully he didn't know what to say to that.

"Though now I'm not even sure if we were exclusive enough to the extent of calling him my ex."

Kristoff raised his eyebrows. "I'm not sure I understand. Weren't you guys engaged?" He didn't know what prompted him to ask this. He even saw the man attempting to slice the Queen's head off just minutes before Anna jumped in to protect her.

"Yeah, but… I rushed into it, so it doesn't count."

"I think technically it does. I mean…" Kristoff paused. "You guys were engaged."

When Anna didn't reply, Kristoff took that as a cue to drop the subject. Clearly, talking about Hans was making her uncomfortable. Instead, he decided to take the conversation in a more positive direction.

"Well, don't let one experience ruin your perception of guys. I promise we're not all like that."

Anna smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

* * *

><p>Weeks after the first day of snow, Anna and Elsa continued on the path of repairing their relationship. Elsa gradually became less wary around her little sister. In return, Anna learned to be more understanding and sympathetic towards Elsa. They spent their nights pouring their hearts out to one other, sharing their deepest and darkest secrets, and bonding over their mutual interests. Their relationship became more meaningful than it had ever been in the past thirteen years.<p>

They were sitting in the lounge for an afternoon tea, the fireplace crackling with a flame that kept them warm, the massive windows shut tightly to keep the disastrous snowstorm out (which for once wasn't Elsa's doing). Anna finished pouring her older sister a cup of tea and then sat in front of her. In the next room, the palace maids and butlers bustled around and about, carrying trolleys and waving dusters, performing their daily jobs and chores. The great halls brimmed with activity and the castle was the cosiest it had ever been since Elsa finally learned to control her ice powers.

But even with all this comfort and luxury, Anna couldn't eat. She was seated quietly, lost in thoughts, her hands moving skittishly. She couldn't help being anxious, even though her favorite pastries were spread in the most decorative way amidst elaborate cutlery before her. Elsa could tell something was on her little sister's mind.

The Queen placed her cup of tea down on the table. "Let me guess. Hans?"

Anna looked down at her lap, trying to avoid her sister's gaze. "No."

"You sure?"

"Positive," Anna said with a tone of voice filled with so much uncertainty that it was obvious she was lying.

Elsa sighed. "Anna."

"What?"

"I forgive him, you know."

The princess looked up at her older sister in disbelief. "Elsa, he left me for dead and tried to kill you!"

"Yeah, but I've moved passed that, and you should too," Elsa said. "You really need to stop dwelling on him so much."

Anna bit her bottom lip, a habit she's had since she was a toddler. She really didn't know how to let it go. Hans had said certain things that continued to jar her. That kicked her self-esteem. It gnawed at her. Toying with her, even. About how she was second best. How nobody loved her or cared for her.

She knew it wasn't true, but… still.

It hurt.

"Men like that are obviously messed in the head. They only deserve pity," Elsa lectured, raising her cup of tea to her lips again. She took one small sip, savouring the taste in her mouth. "Forgiving them is the noble thing to do."

Pause.

"Now go and talk to Kristoff. Last I heard he was outside working on the snow," Elsa said, grinning mischievously.

Anna blushed. "Oh come on! It's not like that."

"Is that why you kissed him? Because it's not like that at all?"

"Elsa!" Anna insisted, her cheeks as red as the pattern of roses on her dress. "Stop it!"

Elsa laughed. "Aww, but I'm your older sister. I'm supposed to tease you sometimes."

Laughter ensued. Anna continued to half-heartedly defend her case that her relationship with Kristoff was nothing special, even though she knew deep down she was beginning to feel something for him. Being teased by her sister about a man was unfamiliar, given that Elsa had completely disapproved of her engagement with Hans, yet she thought highly of Kristoff and would prod Anna about him any chance she got.

But the Queen was an excellent judge of character. And having had an uncertain inkling about Hans, she thought that Kristoff was a really great guy and the perfect boyfriend for her sister. She wouldn't have been happy if it was anyone else.

* * *

><p>Winter passed once more and Elsa's yearly Christmas ball was an outstanding success. Noblemen and women, the royal entourage, high officials, and even wealthy travellers from distant lands were in attendance. There was music, dancing, and an extravagant feast, and the sisters would look back on fondly in later years on that joyous evening. Once it had passed, every decoration, ornament, and Christmas tree was packed up to make way for spring. The snow started to melt, and by April, the trees of Arendelle's forest regained their leaves.<p>

Anna was outside the palace in her spring dress, taking a brisk walk with Kristoff, who was off duty for the rest of the day and wanted to spend some quality time with her. Their conversation was warm and animated and they exchanged many laughs. Kristoff had the widest grin on his face, lighting up whenever Anna spoke. Guffawing at every single one of her jokes, even if they weren't funny. Being a little nervous here and there. Often worrying about his own appearance, wondering if he looked presentable in front of her.

He was completely mesmerized.

Anna was such a pure soul. So naive and innocent, but fierce and intelligent. She was everything he ever thought he needed in his life. And the more time he spent with her, the more his feelings for her amplified into something much more serious and profound. And the more he wanted to be with her.

Their dynamic was playful. They bickered for fun, goofing around, playing like children and roughhousing. He sometimes enjoyed teasing her just to get a reaction out of her, which was all in good fun. They brought out sides in each other that close friends and family never noticed before. Even the Queen herself wasn't oblivious to their chemistry.

"So what if Arendelle got attacked by a mob of monsters?" Kristoff asked randomly in the middle of their conversation.

"Then I'll be ready for 'em!" Anna stroked a fighter pose. "I was _born_ ready!"

Kristoff laughed and the two of them continued their stroll. Her fiery attitude was one of her traits he found so irresistible.

The conversation than dwindled from trolls and monsters to Arendelle's economy, to financial stability, and eventually to the topic of 'what it means to be happy'. And Kristoff found himself in one of those debates where he had to reinforce logical reasoning against emotional reasoning.

"Money doesn't buy happiness!" Anna insisted.

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff chuckled matter-of-factly. He crossed his arms. "It buys food to feed a starving family."

"But it can't buy love."

"How do you know that?"

"It just doesn't. You can't buy somebody's affection."

"It buys financial security and puts a roof over your head. I'd say that's pretty close to happiness."

Anna opened her mouth to respond, but instead she playfully smacked Kristoff on the shoulder, as she often did whenever she couldn't argue with him. He laughed and took note of how her lustrous hair flattered her face and glistened under the sunlight. He often thought about gently kneading strands of her hair, or weaving his fingers through it. Yet he respected her wish not to rush into anything and kept his distance.

And thus, he continued waiting for her.

* * *

><p>Spring had arrived, and with it preparations for the Easter celebration were underway. All day, palace attendants marched to and fro, carrying pretty jewels, centrepieces, and adornments for the great hall, pastries, wine, broth, steak, and sweets for the evening's feast, and procuring strummers and players for the subsequent ball. By nightfall, the castle was brimming with guests and their chatter.<p>

Kristoff was excused from his duties early and was personally invited to the royal ball by the Queen herself. The two huddled together, talking about their lives, current events and social issues. Their initial awkwardness wavered off and instead they chatted and laughed happily amongst themselves like normal friends.

"You'd make an excellent father for my future nieces and nephews, you know."

Kristoff nearly spluttered his drink all over himself. "W-What?"

"Well, I do like teasing my future brother-in-law," Elsa said with a smirk.

Kristoff turned beet red and Elsa laughed at his reaction.

From across the room, away from the chattering crowds sat Anna in her royal, green ball dress at the supper table. The same one she wore when Elsa opened the gates to the castle for the very first time.

With her elbows on the table and her right hand pressed against her cheek, the princess of Arendelle watched the way Kristoff was behaving around Elsa, taking note of how comfortable they were around each other. She felt the green monster inside her wake up, and her head began to cloud. Of course he would act that way. Elsa was extremely beautiful, graceful and kind. She was every man's dream.

She bolted up, turned on her heels and stormed out of the ballroom to get some fresh air, her green dress swirling behind her as she walked. She loved Elsa with all of her heart and knew what she was feeling was wrong. She just needed some fresh air, then she'd feel better.

Kristoff noticed Anna walking off and promptly forgot about it when Elsa tapped him on his shoulder to garner his attention, and the two resumed their conversation. For the rest of the night Anna remained outside on the balcony and only went inside when it was time for the dancing ensemble and dinner. After she finished her meal and accompanied her sister greeting members of the royal council, she headed back onto the porch.

Ten o'clock came and went and Kristoff realized Anna wasn't in the great hall along with the rest of the guests. He decided to find her and see what she was up to.

He found her sitting outside on the colossal balcony, and appeared as if she was pondering about something. He studied her posture and the movement of her hands through the window, wondering if he should approach her. Placing his hands on the knob, Kristoff gripped it to turn it, but hesitated. She did look very deep in thought. Maybe he shouldn't be disturbing her.

He was about to walk off to give her some privacy when Anna noticed him. They exchanged a quick but somewhat uneasy glance at each other, and Anna shifted her head to the side, then rubbed the back of her neck. She had the most discouraged expression on her face, which was somehow unsettling to him.

Kristoff, although curious now at what could have possibly happened to make her this upset, decided to approach her. Slowly, he creaked the door open and peeped his head through it just a little bit. "Hey."

Anna didn't look at him, but did smile weakly. She muttered a very quiet 'Hey', but didn't look back. Kristoff walked outside and took a seat next to her. "Is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why have you been giving me the cold shoulder the last few hours?"

Anna hesitated at first. She scrunched her face, wondering if she should even open up to Kristoff about this. "It's…" she began, struggling to word it out so that it didn't seem stupid or irrational. Finally she sighed and rubbed her face with the palm of her hands. "Its stupid."

Kristoff rested one arm on the railing and turned his body towards Anna, giving her his full attention. "Well, I've got time."

Anna sighed. "I love my sister to death, don't get me wrong. But sometimes, I feel…" she stopped herself, trying to articulate what she was trying to say, "… inadequate compared to her." [*****]

"Oh."

"I know," Anna sighed again, crossing her arms on the pole and burying her face in them. "It's stupid."

For a moment, neither of them said anything. Then, the princess moved her head and looked onward, studying the mountains and the trees that overlooked the Kingdom. A light breeze blew her bangs to the side. Even Hans, her ex, told her after he betrayed her that Elsa was more preferable. It was the first time in her life anyone was actually direct with her about her biggest insecurity.

But Kristoff wouldn't accept that. Instead, he decided to be a source of comfort for her and make her feel better about it.

"Yeah, Elsa's pretty, but she's not in my league."

Anna looked up at Kristoff, confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, guys do have their own individual preferences." Kristoff began, scooting his chair closer to hers. "I personally tend to lean towards feisty and adventurous girls," Kristoff nudged her on the shoulder, then quietly muttered 'like you' underneath his breath. Anna's cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Is that really true?"

"Uh huh," Kristoff nodded, then pressed his finger against his mouth. "Shhh. Don't tell Elsa I said that."

Anna giggled.

"I think Elsa might have a hard time finding herself a guy."

"How do you know?!"

"I have a hunch."

"I thought you said that you didn't know anything about women!" Anna exclaimed.

"Only about this," Kristoff said, and then shrugged. "That's about the extent of my knowledge."

* * *

><p>As time went on, Kristoff began to understand where Anna's insecurity was coming from. Often noticing the way the rest of the citizens of Arendelle were talking about the two royal sisters, word of mouth concluding that Elsa was the important one and Anna didn't really matter much. This was evidently brought to his attention when he stepped outside the palace walls one day after he finished discussing some business matters with the Queen. He brushed past a sea of people, who were crowded around below the balcony, staring at and admiring Elsa.<p>

"Dude, you talked to the Queen!" one teenager who Kristoff walked by said. "She's a beauty, alright."

"She's hot," said another.

Kristoff didn't comment. He had his own preferences. But he kept his mouth shout and only shrugged in response to the teen before moving along.

More mumbling, chattering, and whispering among the crowd, until…

"Oh yeah, and then there's that other one..."

"The little sister."

"Enka or something?"

"Abba?"

"_Anna_," Kristoff corrected the man firmly, being somewhat annoyed that they couldn't even remember the girl's name.

"Ah, of course."

He picked up his pace again, rushing past a couple of more people until he heard more whispering. None of which helped his mood at all.

"She's not a heir, nor a queen to be, nor does she do anything," said one woman, and Kristoff immediately knew she was talking about Anna. "What exactly is her purpose anyway?"

"She's probably just there to stand next to Elsa and look pretty."

"Like a spare part." [*]

That did it for Kristoff.

It was as if a volcano erupted from inside him, unleashing its fury onto a helpless village. He clenched his fists, wanting nothing more than to beat all of them up for talking smack about the girl he loved.

"Hey!"

And that got their attention.

"I don't appreciate people talking crap about my good friend, so I kindly suggest you all knock it off before I make Sven run over all of you."

That was sudden enough that it engraved fear in all of them, and soon the group dispersed, some crying out 'Sorry!', some avoiding eye contact, and some looking shameful. The area then soon cleared enough that there were only three other civilians looking up at Elsa's window.

Kristof grunted in irritation, flinging his knapsack over his shoulder as he strolled away. _So annoying_. This was exactly why he hated most people in the first place. All of them were condescending and judgmental pricks who never gave him or his friends the time of day.

He came to a halt. His pupils dilated. Anna was there, crestfallen. As if she had just witnessed a terrifying ghost.

She had heard everything.

"Anna," Kristoff said with guilt, as if it was somehow his fault. As if he was the one who had the explaining to do. "You're not a spare. Don't listen to them."

"No," she whispered, almost shamefully. Then she looked down at her feet; her face gloomy, her heart filled with self-doubt. As if she really was a disgrace to the throne. "It's okay. Maybe they're right. I…" she paused, and there was a hint of haziness in her voice and in the way she spoke. "I really do feel like a spare sometimes."

But Kristoff would have none of that. More than anything, he hated seeing Anna being so down on herself and everybody else feeding into it.

"Look," he said with so much determination and sincerity that it almost caught her off-guard. "Forget those jerks, okay?"

She had been discouraged moments ago. But now Kristoff was speaking to her in such an amorous way that she was left speechless. And now there she was, losing herself in his eyes, a sea of warmth washing over her. Anna only nodded as a response, biting her bottom lip in the process.

"I have to go now since your sister wanted me to run some errands for her. You take care of yourself, okay?"

Kristoff placed his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed them gently. He then cupped her chin. "You're more than just a spare, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

And with that, he went off. And as Anna watched him leave, her heart that was once a mess fluttered with such tenderness that she was left wondering how she deserved someone like Kristoff as a friend.

She just couldn't figure it out. How he always saw potential in her that nobody else did. How he continuously stuck by her, rushed to her defence and condemned anyone who spoke ill of her. And how he cared about her and would do anything for her. How he'd give anything to see her happy.

She couldn't, but it made her feel special.

A grin slowly formed on her face. A goofball sort of expression she'd show whenever she felt loved and cared for. As if she was down, but then Kristoff pulled her back up again. And she couldn't help but feel lucky. Knowing that along with Elsa, Kristoff was on her side now too. She brimmed with confidence, and she was flying again.

Clutching her bag in her arms, Anna began to skip merrily on the path towards the castle. If she was special enough to Kristoff, that was all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>More time passed. Before Kristoff knew it, it was Anna's birthday and he was frantically trying to decide what he was going to do for her. He had some ideas, but none of them seemed feasible or appropriate enough to pull off.<p>

Finally, he decided to go with what he often did best.

The old tavern that he resided in was decorated in the most immaculate way. A few balloons tied on handles and railings. Streamers dangled from the ceiling and an old-fashioned banner stood attached to the wall that he designed himself, with the words 'Happy Birthday, Anna!' imprinted on it. There was a flicker of light in the corner from an old lantern that was originally hung on the castle walls, which Elsa let him keep. Pastries, sweets, plates of party food and beverages were all displayed on the solid wood dining table in what Kristoff thought was an elaborative way (on childlike, colourful paper plates). All to prepare for the special occasion he had arranged for the ginger-haired princess.

Eight o'clock came and he heard a knock on his door. Kristoff dropped his brush, which he was using to groom Sven, and made his way through the hallway and towards the door. He turned the knob and opened it. It was Anna.

She grinned and flung herself into his arms. Kristoff pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly. "Hey there, birthday girl."

They break apart, and Sven neighed from behind.

"Sven says Happy Birthday."

Anna giggled. "How sweet."

"Well, come on in! I have somethin' special prepared for ya."

As soon as Anna took one step inside and Kristoff moved out of her view, her eyes widened at the set-up before her. The decorations, the balloons, the candlelit dinner table; she gasped at it all, in awe. She clamped her hands over her mouth. "Kristoff…"

"I mean, it's not much, but - "

"No. Its perfect," she beamed. And her mood lifted to the happiest she'd ever felt in her life. No one had ever done anything so nice for her. "Thank you."

Kristoff smiled at her. "Of course."

Anna didn't say anything else. She became too busy admiring everything in sight, her eyes studied every speck, every corner, and every piece of furniture that stood on the floor. The space seemed to be made entirely with a combination of wood and marbles; an immense pub table with a cupboard full of beverages stood beside the entrance, a pool table slightly in one corner, with a couple of small tables and chairs off to each side of the wall, giving it a look of a restaurant. But perhaps what made it seem cozy was the lounging area; the sofa and the coffee table that complimented the area gave it a feel of a house instead. There was even a large chunk of hay just spaces away from the pool table, presumably where Sven slept.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled, fixing her skirt, her eyes completely fixated in front of her. "I've never been inside your house before."

"It's okay."

A pause.

"I didn't even know this was your house. It looks more like a bar."

"Well, it was at first," Kristoff explained, then crossed his arms. "Then there was a fire and after it was put out, it got remodelled into a home."

"Ah - Oops!" Anna nearly stumbled as she took another step forward, then gripped a chair's headrest to gain control of her balance again. "You could have come lived with us in the castle, you know."

"I didn't want to impose."

"Never! You know you're always welcome to come by and crash with us."

"Well, your sister kept insisting to thank me for saving you, no matter how many times I told her I was fine. So she gave me this place."

"Oh, Kristoff. You're too humble."

He chuckled weakly, and Anna laughed. Kristoff clumsily balanced himself against the wooden banister. Sven nibbled on some hay behind him, neighed, and then there was silence. They stood there for a bit.

"Well… this is kind of awkward," Kristoff chuckled weakly, rubbing his nape. He had never planned a birthday party before, and he didn't know how to entertain her.

Anna clapped her hands together eagerly. "Let's play a game!"

"What kind of game?"

"Come on! I'll show you."

Anna led both of them towards the lounging area, and the two took their seats beside each other, and Anna began explaining the rules. Sven wound up joining them later, and soon the three of them started having so much fun that Kristoff soon de-stressed. Round after round, they played tug of war and board games, immersing themselves in laughter and good memories. Forty five minutes after, Anna started feeling hungry and soon Kristoff was in the kitchen, carrying out last minute preparations for dinner. Meanwhile Anna and Sven played in the living room, entertaining themselves.

Soon after, they were all seated around the massive pub table, eating the meal Kristoff prepared for all of them, engaging themselves in conversation. Even after they were full and crumbs of food were scattered all over their plates, they didn't move from their spot. Sven was off to his own corner, chomping on his hay while Anna remained seated with her elbows on the table, her hands pressed against her cheeks. She was smiling fondly at Kristoff, who sat back down with an ukelele in his hand.

This was it. To perform a song he had written for her.

He strummed a chord, his voice delivering the melody. "_Anna's are better than people_," he sang. "_Sven, don't you think thats true?_"

Anna started laughing hysterically. It was humorous. And it made her a bit bashful too. For him to take his own song and replace certain words with her name in it.

"Nah, kidding. I actually have another song I want to sing - "

"No, no, no. Don't stop. I like the song you're playing right now."

Kristoff smiled, adjusted himself in his seat and gripped his ukelele again. He strummed it. "_People will beat you and curse you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad except you_," he hummed, his eyes locking with Anna's.

She couldn't help but smile. As though she was struck by cupid's arrow. Not soon after, Kristoff began playing and singing his own rendition of 'Happy Birthday,' followed by Sven neighing to the melody in the background.

"Thank you. That was very sweet," Anna said after their performance. "But just so we're clear, I liked the first song better."

Kristoff laughed. "I figured." Suddenly he remembered something. "Oh! Speaking of which, I wanted to give you something."

"Give me what?" Anna asked, and her curiosity was then answered when Kristoff pulled out a petite gift box. Anna gently accepted it from him, pulled on the string, and fiddled with the wrapping paper until it was completely torn up. She opened the lid. A light gasp escaped her mouth; it was a locket.

"Ohh, Kristoff. You really shouldn't have - "

"I wanted to," Kristoff mumbled, and his face was beet red. Because he wanted to show just how much she meant to him, and this was the only way he knew how.

Anna leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck, pulling him into a hug. She nuzzled her face on his warm and protective shoulders. "_Thank you_. Thank you for everything."

Kristoff returned the embrace, feeling her hair brushing against his flesh. She smelled of strawberries and vanilla. A scent he was so familiar with.

"Do you have any sweets we can eat?" Anna asked after they broke apart.

Kristoff frowned. "Sadly, no."

"Oh." She shrugged. "That's okay. I'll just go and get us some ice cream from the market." She grabbed her purple cloak from the headrest of her chair, wrapping it around herself. "Will you wait for me here?"

There was a pause, and Kristoff used that moment to admire her physical features. He extended his arm to take a few strands of her loose hair, rubbing them between his thumb and index finger. Anna had always been so beautiful. And the sweetest girl he had ever known.

"I'll wait for you as long as you want me to."

* * *

><p>Just as Kristoff predicted, Elsa went without relationships or men for the next four years. She seemed perfectly content with being alone, always too submersed in her responsibilities to even notice. She had also grown to become extremely comfortable with her duties as Queen and approached them a lot more confidently, but what she didn't seem to realize was that she was unintentionally intimidating and scaring men away.<p>

Anna's own little 'friends, but kind of on the verge of being a couple, with some flirting here and there' thing she had going on with Kristoff lasted just as long as Elsa's singledom. Often to the point where other people started noticing and commenting on their relationship. Even the Queen sometimes enjoyed harmlessly teasing them about it.

But Kristoff… he had this affect on her that nobody else did. Not even Hans.

Even just being in the same space as Kristoff was enough to make Anna breathless. The butterflies he gave her and the way he lifted her spirits when she was down about something. It soothed her and made her feel whole. And whenever someone talked about Kristoff, or even mentioned his name, she was engulfed by a sweet aura she couldn't comprehend; so many amorous feelings that she never felt before.

Kristoff was such an amazing human being; extremely compassionate, kindhearted, understanding and loving. And the more she grew to fall for him, the more he started becoming physically attractive to her. She was also more than just comfortable with him now. They were best friends, on the verge of something more, yet not completely there. It was undeniable.

The Ice-Harvester fixed his scarf, with Anna trying to keep up with his pace next to him. They were taking a brisk walk along the frosted shoreline of the Arendelle river, admiring the winter scenery before them. Kristoff had been debating for the longest time how he was going to tell her about his feelings, but everything he came up with sounded incredibly cheesy.

He coughed, and that got her attention.

"What?"

He smirked mischievously and grabbed Anna's purple, winter cap. "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Anna laughed, playfully slapping Kristoff. "Give it back!"

Kristoff laughed. "Ow! God, you're such a tyrant."

"Serves you right," Anna said, trying to seem angry yet also trying really hard not to show him the grin that was developing on her face. The 'keeping the hat out of Anna's reach' game lasted for a while until Kristoff finally decided to throw the hat back to her, and she placed it on her head again.

"You big meanie."

Kristoff smirked. "It's what I do to get by."

"Really?" Anna asked, and that genuinely surprised her. "You were intentionally mean to people?"

"Well… I wouldn't say intentionally," Kristoff replied as he skipped along the path, kicking an empty can out of the way. "More like, standing my ground. You know, defending myself. If people were unnecessarily rude."

"If it were me, I'd calmly talk to the person."

"That doesn't work that way with everyone."

"It would if you just tried," Anna defended her case. "Some people do respond well to reason and feelings."

Kristoff sighed. "Not all the time. You _will_ end up meeting people who aren't going to care about feelings."

Anna opened her mouth to argue back, but since she couldn't think of a counter argument, she closed it. She frowned, almost shamefully. "You're right. I'm sorry…"

"Don't be," Kristoff mumbled, which took the conversation in an unexpected turn. "You see the good in people." He touched her hand from beside her. "Not everyone can do that. I can't."

They stopped along the steep road, and as Kristoff turned to face Anna, he took her petite hands in his. The palms of their hands touched, and against his, Anna's hands seemed like a baby's.

"My hands are so small compared to yours," she whispered, but she already knew this. She just wanted an excuse to touch him and be close to him.

"It's okay. It's cute."

Anna blushed. Kristoff took another step closer, with their heads just a few inches apart now.

"We can't entwine our fingers."

"We don't need to."

Their foreheads touched, and everything seemed so perfect, so alluring, and so magical. And Kristoff realized that he's been wanting - no, _needing_ for a moment like this to happen. With both of them alone, so that he could tell her how much she meant to him.

And this was the perfect time for that.

He had to tell her now. He just had to.

Slowly he inhaled, and then exhaled, feeling the tension in his body ease somewhat. And suddenly, it became a battle of trying to control his nerves.

"Anna."

"Hm?"

"I…" he began, his voice trailing off. He tried to articulate himself, but he couldn't. His cheeks turned red. He looked down, and his golden locks covered his forehead while he did so. His muscles tensed up again, and he felt his nerves getting the better of him. This was now or never.

"I… care… about you."

Wait, what?

"I mean - " Kristoff stopped himself. He was blushing madly, and so was she. "What I mean is… I…"

He paused. Closing his eyes, he took another breath, preparing himself. He clenched his fists, and then looked down at the ground, making sure to avoid eye contact with her as much as possible while he said it. He was just so embarrassed. And vulnerable.

And so not himself.

"I like you."

There. He finally said it.

It was finally out in the open.

Anna's eyes widened. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised about his confession since she had a hunch that Kristoff had liked her for years, but she still was anyway. She placed her left hand over her mouth, and she was taken back to when she met Hans. How his proposal was a sign that he liked her; or least, she _thought_ he liked her.

And as much as she was fond of Kristoff too, she wasn't ready for that. Not now, and certainly not tomorrow either. Or anytime soon.

She scrunched her face, her already reddened face exuding apprehensiveness. And suddenly, she felt pressured to answer on the spot. She really didn't know how to, or how to word it so that she wouldn't end up hurting his feelings.

But Kristoff noticed. And he felt his world spinning. _This can't be good_, he thought.

"Kristoff… I… " Anna paused, then sighed. She looked off to the side, and rubbed her right arm with her other hand. Her heart fluttered and she became bashful, because she felt exactly the same way about him. And this hurt her.

"I've always… liked you too. A lot. But… I can't marry you."

"What?" Kristoff exclaimed in confusion, because for a second he thought she didn't like him that way. He felt extremely relieved, but mystified now. Just what on earth was she talking about?

"I mean I… I just… I JUST CAN'T!" she suddenly tore herself from him. Her hands were on the top of her head as she tried to keep herself from panicking. She couldn't let this happen. Not again. "I can't marry someone right now! I'm not ready!"

"Whoa there, feisty pants! Slow down," Kristoff insisted, trying to calm her down. He drew forward to fold his arms around her tiny waist from behind. "Nobody's talking about marriage just yet."

"You…" And now Anna was the confused one. "You're not?"

"Why don't we take it slow?"

Anna didn't attempt to free herself because she loved being in his arms. But instead, she looked over her shoulder and up at him, just enough that they made eye contact, and gave him a puzzling look. "'Take it slow'? What does that mean?"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "It means we can be together and figure out how compatible we are before marriage."

"Huh? What's the point of that?!"

"Geez. You really know nothing about relationships, do you?" Kristoff boasted, then smirked. "Then again, I shouldn't be surprised. You got engaged to someone in a day. Of course you wouldn't know."

"Says a person who has a reindeer for a friend," Anna teased back.

"Touché."

They both laughed and started playfully fighting again. Anna threw her arm to punch him in the chest, only for Kristoff to block her wrist with his thick hands.

"Its called 'dating'," he informed, using his strong and bulky arms to grip her waist tightly in front of her. "It's when you're with the person you like."

"Let me guess. You learned that from your 'love experts'?"

"Something like that."

Abruptly, the two of them noticed multiple tiny, translucent orbs of white glistening above them. Tilting both of their heads up, they realized that it was snowing despite there being a ray of light from the sun that illuminated the sky. Anna felt Kristoff's rough lips pressing against her cheek, giving her a light but tender kiss. She blinked.

"What was that for?"

"Well, you are my girlfriend now."

Anna's face turned rosy, to which Kristoff responded by turning red in the face too. Maybe his action was deemed as too sudden. He felt stupid now.

"That is... um, if you want - I mean, may we - "

"Yes."

He looked to her shyly, and Anna seemed to be just as shy as him now too. And as Kristoff observed the way the girl fumbled with her fingers, her hands pressed together and nervously fidgeting in her spot, he tried to figure out if he should ask her. He knew that Hans was a sensitive topic for Anna. Her short-term engagement to him caused her to be somewhat guarded with men.

But… still. He had to make sure, just in case.

"Soooo... you're okay with us being, you know… a 'thing'?"

Anna nodded.

"Even though you didn't want to before?"

"I've known you for a really long time now, and, well..." Anna mumbled under her breath, then did something adorable; she brushed her loose hair strands behind her ear. "I trust you."

As if on cue, Kristoff took one step closer and pulled her into an embrace, nuzzling his face against the crook of her neck and shoulders. And Anna reciprocated the gesture, her arms around his waist. They held each other and Kristoff didn't know where these feelings were coming from. He didn't know if he was overjoyed that Anna shared his feelings, or if he was overwhelmed and terrified because it would be his first romantic relationship ever, or if it was because it was starting to get colder and they were inappropriately dressed for the weather. He didn't know. All he knew was that he was extremely grateful to be sharing this moment with Anna. With the woman whom he grew to fall in love with.

"I know you would never do anything to hurt me," Anna spoke softly in his ears.

"You can count on it."

Then it was silent, but a comfortable kind of silence. The kind neither of them wanted to end. Togetherness. An item. Against each other; close enough that they could feel each other's heartbeats. Thumping, thumping, thumping. Savouring the moment, knowing that nothing in the world would ever be as special to them. Oblivious to their surroundings. Neither of them felt the cold beneath their feet, or the snow falling from above growing at an uncontrollable rate. Feelings of doubt and uncertainty washing away, all was right in the world, and the only thing that remained between them now was a broken wall, exposing them to vulnerability. And openness. Exhilaration. Bliss.

And then, of course, Anna being Anna decided to say something that was straight out of a clichéd romance novel.

"You're the first and only person who ever _saw_ me for me."

Kristoff snorted, then started laughing.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"That's so corny."

"Jerk," Anna playfully punched him again. "It's not corny."

"Sorry, it kind of is," Kristoff uttered, brushing the few strands of her bangs that were covering her eyes away. "But… that's okay." He smiled fondly at her. "Because it's exactly like you."

Timidly, Anna tilted her head down, her face as red as a carnation. Her upper teeth dug into her bottom lip. She didn't know why, but that warmness she felt before didn't go away, even after they broke apart. Her insides felt tingly. She closed her eyes, and it's as if she's being swooped off her feet. As if she was floating on top of the clouds, soaring through the sky, with a light breeze flicking her body. As if nothing else in the world mattered but him.

Kristoff cupped her chin, and pressed his lips against hers. They kissed, and waiting for her had never felt so worth it until this moment.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>[*] - There was a song in Frozen called "More Than Just a Spare", which was unfortunately cut out of the film. It was supposed to be the introduction song to Anna's character and her place in the movie next to Elsa. I felt like Anna's feelings in the song fit perfectly with the Kristanna development, so I tried incorporating it into this fanfic. The song is uploaded onto youtube, so if you're interested in listening to it, go to youtube then add watch?v=naY_18OgI34 at the end. :)

**UPDATED - 11/13/14:** I edited the original document for this story and fixed a couple of errors, sentence fragments, and removed repetitive words that really bothered me. If I spot anymore mistakes, I'll fix it ASAP.


End file.
